Girls do it better
by authorlolz
Summary: My names Cat Chambers, little sister to Chris and Eyeball, best pals with Jay Merrill , who's little sister to Ace. We went to find a dead body along with Chris and hid gang. But what's gonna happen on the way there. Will it bring us together or will i end up losing the only people i truly care about? No slashes, its just strong friendship. I do NOT own stand by me or the body. R&R
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Must warn Chris." Were the only words that kept me going. After everything that I had been through that morning the last thing I needed was for something bad to happen to him.

"Nearly there." I pant to myself, putting as much pressure on my back as I could muster. There was only one place that he could be and if he wasn't I was screwed. And honestly I'd need to be the freakin' Incredible Hulk to go on.

My eyes had suddenly caught attention to broad figure running up to the tree house.

It was well built and I did the whole roof. Every one of the boys jeered at me saying a sissy girl like me could never do a man's job like this. So just to show them all, I hammered in all the in sheets perfectly, even if I do say so myself, in under thirty minutes. Throwing the hammer in the tool box I somersault off the roof and land like a cat on all fours. Pretty ironic seeing as my names Cat.

At this present moment in time none of this was going through my head. There was a lot of other stuff though.

Panting, I realize that I wasn't gonna be able to speak. Heck, I couldn't even breathe. Looking around the ground I pick up a small stone and fire it up at the tree house.

It makes a loud clanking noise against the tin roof but I don't reckon I got their attention.

Shakily, I pick up another stone and fire that up as well. It goes right through the window and by the loud cussing from inside I may or may not have hit someone. Oops.

Suddenly Chris is leaning out the window and I'm so relieved to see him I could have cried.

"What's up?" Chris says looking really irritated.

Now wait a minute! I have just ran three miles in pain and agony to save his ass and he was treating me like a bothersome little fly that wouldn't leave him alone. Oh I had a couple of things to say to him!

"Hey, I came here to save your skin so lay off." I pant out but I was still gasping so I sounded more like a fish out of water. Dang it!

"What's wrong?" Chris asked suddenly concerned.

And that's when it becomes too much. Falling to my knees I begin to howl. I hear the trap door open and four people come down. I see Chris, Chris' best mate Gordie, Vern and Teddy, Chris' wacko friends.

Okay, now seems a good time to tell you about myself and Chris and all his pals.

First thing to say is that me and Chris are brother and sister. We don't look much a like though. With me having crazy, curly, black hair and him having light brown. I have bright green eyes and him having crystal blue. In my eyes Chris is amazing, but it's a bit different in other peoples.

Then there was Gordie LaChance. He's been Chris' best friend for as long as I can remember, and yeah he was nice, also quiet which I loved. He has one of the saddest stories ever. His big brother Denny, the one person Gordie could lean on other than us guys was killed in a Jeep accident three months ago. Now his mom and dad are sort of broken and they basically ignore and neglect them. Poor guy.

Then there was Teddy Duchamp. There was only one word to describe him and that was crazy. Case close. Well there's also the fact that his dad gets into uncontrollable fits of rage and held it to a burning hot stove. Aah! Jesus Christ!

There's really not much to say about Vern. He's not the sharpest knife in the drawer, built like an ox but about as threatening as a daisy.

Then there's me. What to say. I've got two big brothers, Chris and a big idiot called Eyeball who has a lame eye so he got a stupid nickname. He's also in this idiotic gang called "The Cobras." Personally I think they should be called "The Kittens" but that may just be me.

Another thing was Eyeball sucked at the big brother role. When I was about two years old he used to hide me in like, the nook of a tree, or in a tight spaced corner and send Chris (who was four) to go and find me.

So yeah, he seriously sucked.

One more thing… my dad beats me. Ever since I was around four he'd smack me around and before you say anything I mean he'd bruise me and sometimes bleed me. Now I love Chris as you can tell but that idiot takes beatings for me. And that's really bad but more on that later.

Getting back to the point I was sitting, huddled in a little ball with tears streaming and I'm still fighting for breath. Wow, I need to start doing press ups or something. I've tucked my head between my knees trying to block them out.

This wasn't the Cat they knew. Usually I'd be wrestling them or climbing trees or beating the hell out of them at poker.

Soon I felt a warm, strong hand on my shoulder trying to coax me out of my position. No more than five seconds later I feel him freeze. "Crap. He's seen it. He's definitely seen it." They weren't looking at me, They were looking at the big oval shape burn on my back, bleeding in the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

No one spoke. Their eyes kept on flashing from my tear streaked face to the burn and back again.

Lastly I glimpse up at Chris.

He's gone ashy faced and the hand on my shoulder had clenched into a fist.

"Dad did this to go?" He whispered, his eyes were ablaze with this fire which frightened the hell out of me.

All I do is nod. Now why did I do that? I really don't have and excuse I guess I'm too tired to try and trick him.

Unexpectedly, Chris gets up and instantly I knew he was about to make the biggest mistake of his life.

Flying out of my huddled position I manage to tackle Chris's legs, making him fall to the ground and even though it caused me so much pain I still try and wrestle him to lie down.

Unfortunately for me, I wasn't as strong as Chris and I was in no condition to fight.

"Help me!" I yell to the guys who rush forward and pin Chris to the ground.

"I'm gonna make him pay!" Chris yelled angrily.

"No, no, nonononono! No!" I say loudly as I worm my way on to Chris and hold down his chest.

Feeling his quick heartbeat and heavy breathing, I look down at the boy who was willing to fight my dad, just for me.

"Don't do it Chris." I say softly as I hoist myself up. I give a small cry of pain as my back bends awkwardly.

The pain just being too much, my vision blurs and my head swims as I black out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Now, I wasn't actually out that long. At the very most it was maybe two minutes. When I came through every one of the boys (even Teddy) was flipping out.

There I was lying on my stomach probably not to get my back dirty (man, these boys had a stroke of genius.) Someone had dragged out a dirty First Aid Kit.

"Guys! Guys! Shut up Teddy she's awake!" I heard Gordie yell.

"Cat! Wake up!" I heard Teddy shrieked. "She obviously is dumbass!" Wait was that Vern that just said that?

Suddenly Gordie was in my face and looked me straight in the eye and said. "You're gonna be okay Cat! You're gonna be okay!" He had grabbed my shoulders and was looking at me intensely with his big doe-brown eyes.

"All right Gordie get a grip." No for one minute he looked like he'd start laughing but then his sweet face crumpled and tears started trickling down his cheeks.

At that exact moment I felt like I had just drowned a puppy.

Gritting my teeth I manage to haul myself up onto my knees, despite Chris's complaints and hug Gordie.

Even though I was in real pain I still try and rub Gordie's shoulder.

"Watch her back! Watch her back!" Chris yells warningly. After that Gordie managed to get himself under control.

Suddenly I feel someone lifting me up off the ground. "What th-" I turn around. It's Chris. "Come on, I'll take you up to the treehouse." Now, honestly, I don't know how he managed it but Chris had managed to open the trapdoor with like his shoulder, no hands because they were carrying me, and placed me carefully on my stomach on the couch.

All the boys had followed us and Vern had heaved up the huge First Aid Kit.

Then I heard the unforgettable crack of a vodka bottle being opened and smelt the oh to familiar stench of the alcohol.

Ok, I think I'll give you a little piece of information… my dad's an alcoholic. As in crazy, chain drinker and I honestly can't remember ever seeing him sober. Yup, he's that bad.

Anyway, as I try and block out all the horrible memories I look at all the guy's faces. They all look really upset and really worried and it broke my heart.

Then I suddenly realized how much I owed them. The first thing that springs to mind was the time Vern saved my life.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. Vern Tessio who once said boo to a goose age 8 and literally shat himself. He did it again age 12 and ran and hid behind me. And I'm 10!

So anyway, it was like a billion degrees outside so me and the boys had went swimming in river.

Me, being the stupid idiot that I am, I had swum underneath the dock and then the most fat-assed spider you have ever seen went crawling down my back.

Jumping up in shock I smacked my head off the wooden plank and slipped under the water.

Vern was the only one that had seen me because he was doing handstands under the water. Well, I say doing handstands, he was really flapping around underwater and every so often brushing against the ground.

Anyhow, Vern had managed to pull me to the bay. All of a sudden I was jolted from my memories by a searing pain in my back.

"Fucking hell! Did you pour the whole goddamn bottle on my back?" I scream angrily at Chris. Twisting my neck round so I can face him.

Chewing my lip guiltily as he frantically started dabbing at my cut, trying to clean my burn without hurting me too much. He glanced up at me and catches my eye. Mouthing the word "sorry" I give him a smile. He returned the favour with his cheeky one when I suddenly felt a hesitant tap on my shoulder.

Snapping my head back round I see Vern kneeling next to me, offering me something.

Frowning slightly I study what he was offering to me. I then grin widely at him.

It was cherry flavoured PEZ.

There's another big thing you should know about Vern. He has a serious PEZ addiction. Especially cherry flavoured PEZ. Now he was offering me some and it was so touching.

Taking a piece I place it on my tongue and the sweet burst of flavour that filled my mouth made me smile blissfully. Vern stepped back looking satisfied.

"Gordie, man, can you start putting a bandage on her? You do it better than me." Chris says as he and Gordie switch places and I pull myself into a sitting position.

Shivering I wrap my arms around my chest realizing how cold I was. True I was only wearing only shorts and a tank top but it was boiling outside! Oh, god that is not a good sign.

Then I catch the drift of Chris and Teddy's conversation.

"What should we do now?" Chris asked.

"Well we need to make sure that no one hurts her. No one touches our girl."

There's a short pause were they look over at me with a strong look of protection. Then Teddy asked the million dollar question.

"You still coming to find Ray Brower's body?"

"Wait… What?!"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Now wait a minute! His body! That can only mean one thing.

"Who did you kill?!" I scream to Chris and Teddy. I had started hyperventilating at the thought.

"No, no! Catkins you have it all wrong!" Teddy had put his arm around my shoulder, one probably to calm me down and the other to most likely to sop e from jumping out the window. That thought had crossed my mind, funnily enough.

"Shh, just let us explain. We didn't kill anybody." Teddy said soothingly.

"You better not be bullshitting me." I said warily.

I swear I saw a faint smile on his face.

"Never Catkins."

After thirty seconds of silence I snap "Well I'm listening." Patience isn't my strong point. At all.

"Vern overheard Billy and Charlie Hogan talk about how they found Ray Brower's body." Bluntly said by Teddy.

Looking at him I raise my eyebrows and say sarcastically

"Oh, that was very helpful."

"Stupid priss." He muttered loudly, dropping his arm from my shoulder and shoving it in his pocket.

"What was that?" I said my eyes flashing angrily to Teddy Duchamp who was sitting scowling at me.

"Watch it Duchamp." I warn.

"Basically, you know how Vern had lost his jar of pennies under the porch?" Gordie started. Oh, poor Vern, he had buried a jar of pennies underneath his house and drew a treasure map so he could find them again. Two days later his mum cleaned his room and threw away the map and he had been looking for them for 9 months, Nine months man.

Looking to my right I give Gordie my full attention "He heard Billy and Charlie Hogan talk about how they had boosted a car up at the Back Harlow Road and they found his body. Must have been hit by the train during the night." Gordie explained looking like he might start crying again.

"So you're really gonna go looking for this dead kids body?" I ask curiously.

"Well we were." Chris said not making eye contact.

"Now wait a minute…. Where's past tense. What do ya' mean you were?" I did not like where this was going.

"Well you know we can't just leave you by yourself, especially now tha-" But I cut Chris off with my yell of "HOW OLD DO YOU THINK I AM?!" Scowling deeply at all of them I continue.

"I'm not four years old and seeing as I'm more mature than all of you guys put together."

With one glance I could tell that none of them believed me so I reminded them off a few memories. I turn on Teddy first.

"Like when I saved you from getting crushed by a truck. You didn't even thank me!" Teddy looked down, ashamed.

"What about you?" I pounce on Vern next, who looks terrified.

"Who thought it was a good idea to go down a completely darkened alley way just so they could get to the sweet shop quicker? You. And who was it that changed your mind because she knew it was a bad idea. Me!" Vern chewed his lip and I thought I saw tears in his eyes but I was too angry to care. Or stop for that matter.

And I wasn't letting my perfect brother get away with it either.

"And what about you? Who is it that that tries' day after day to make your shitty life as good as possible" Chris looked down, shame written across his face.

"And then there's sweet little Gordie." Malice laced my voice. "The sweet little boy who can't even ask a teacher why he got a C on a paper he wrote. No, that was me and it turned out your grades were mixed." Crestfallen, Gordie begins to study his hands, head bent over.

"But do you know what? How about I just leave you to it and you can get run over, murdered in a dark alleyway, have a shitty life or get bad grade cause you're to pussy to ask why! So no boys, I'm not four years old, I don't need you to hold my hand when I cross the road and I don't need you to look after me anymore!"

They deserved that so much!

Seething with anger I turn away from their guilty faces and face the wall were we put all our memories.

Chris had stuck up his first cigarette packet and carved his initials. CC. Chris Chambers.

Vern had stuck up PEZ wrappers into the shape of a V and carved his initials. VT. Vern Tessio.

Teddy had stuck a picture of his dad when he was in WWII. That's why Teddy was always fiercely protective over his dad. He'd carved TD. Theodore Duchamp.

Then Gordie stuck up a photo of him and Denny at one of his football games. His initials were there too. GL. Gordon LaChance.

I found my memory last. It was also a picture. In it I was around four so Chris was six. I was on his back, with big fuzzy earmuffs on. Chris had one of Eyeballs jackets on so it was massive. It had ben snowing so it was freezing. But Chris had given me his scarf to keep me warm.

Absent minded I start fiddling with my ring.

When I was six my dad had given me my first proper beating and I was screaming blue murder and to calm me down Chris had given me my mum's engagement ring. Well, she didn't need it. He had slipped it on my hand telling me that as long as I wore it, he would always look after me. I've taken it off….never.

Honestly it's nothing special, just a band of silver but I loved it to pieces.

Suddenly I was brought back to earth by Gordie whispering "You want to come?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I obviously said yes. So after loads of thank you and apologies from the boys we agreed to meet in two hours at the bridge.

Walking quickly, I kept my head bent not wanting to talk to Chris.

"Did you mean it?" He muttered even though it sounded more like he was taking more to himself that me.

"Yeah, I did. You don't seem to realise how much you baby me." I answered honestly.

"I do not!" Chris says indignantly.

Raising my eyebrows incredulously I said. "What about last night when I hit my arm off the door. You literally kissed it better! Come on Chris! Get with the time!" I said exasperated.

"Ok, maybe I do but it's only because your my little sister and it's my job."

Biting down hard on my tongue I manage to keep back some harsh comments. Uh, brothers were so god damn tiring.

We turned into a familiar street and walked down the road.

Biting my lip I look for any signs of dad being home. His car wasn't there and I couldn't see him through the windows.

Carefully, I walk in through the front door and slip p the stairs, barely making a sound.

Turns out no one's home so I'm safe. Well as safe as safe can be in my house.

Skipping into the room I share with Chris I begin rolling up two blankets and shoving them in a knapsack along with dads lighter that I hide from him. Ever since the time my dad set a trash can on fire which then licked up the side of a house and if it hadn't been for a torrential down pour the whole house would have gone up in flames.

It would come in handy for lighting the campfire.

Quickly scanning the room I grab 4 nickel's scattered around the room and shove them in my shorts pocket.

Suddenly I realise I'm alone.

"Hey Chris, where'd you go?"

"Two minutes." He replied from another room.

Thinking for a second I realised there was one important person I still had to tell.

"Chris, I'll meet you at the tracks at twelve."

Sliding down the bannister I loudly yell "Wheeeee!" I'm sooo mature

Running out the door I begin to jog the short distance to my best friend Jay Merrill's house.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I've known Jay Merrill ever since my first day of school. I can remember that day as I it was yesterday.

The bell for break had just gone and I was standing outside by the wall with Chris's old t-shirt and my dark blue jeans.

"Oi you!" I heard from behind me.

Whipping round I see two older boys maybe around seven come strolling up to me.

Raising my eyebrows I fold my arms and say in disbelief "You talking to me?" I challenge.

"Yeah you, short stuff!" One of them sneered.

Scowling fiercely I sneer back "Why don't you learn my name you bastard." His face was priceless. I mean imagine things from his perspective. A five year old girl, who had been listening way too much of her father, mouthing him off.

"What did you just say, you little bitch?"

I bit my lip, trying to think of a smart comment when I heard from behind me

"Why don't you clean your damn ears out, you dumb retard?"

Twirling round on the spot, I swear this image will stay with me for the rest of my life. Jay was standing, black curly hair (like mine) getting blown back in the wind, light pear green eyes bright and alert, her hands on her hips with a fierce scowl on her face.

She walks up next to me and we both turn to face the seven year old wet ends.

There were standing there with their mouths hanging open in shock.

"Better shut your mouth before you catch flies." I mock, smiling slyly.

Something in them snapped and both boys charge us.

For some reason though, I wasn't scared. I had only known tis girl for three seconds yet I knew she had my back. New experience.

At the age of five I had some pretty good fighting skills. I actually still use some of them now.

And of course the biggest boy headed straight for me.

When he was literally seconds from grabbing me, I shot out my arm which I then enclose around his neck.

Next was pure instinct I guess.

Me and this girl kicked there asses so we did.

I remember hearing her scream because one of them had thumped her in the back. Hard.

Flying at him I scratched and hissed at him like a real cat while the girl got over being winded. I'm such a nice person you know.

Once the boy had ran away, bruised and beaten.

After a couple of moments of heavy breathing I looked at the girl who looked unnervingly so much like me.

She had my crazy, curly hair and my green eyes a couple of shades lighter than mines. She was also my height and had my same skinny frame.

We both grinned at each other and she said

"Thanks for that."

"You're thanking me?" I ask in disbelief "Thank you for saving my ass." I grinned at her extending a hand "Names Cat. Cat Chambers."

She took my hand straight away and said without missing a beat. "Names Jay Merrill. I know your big brother Eyeball, he hangs around with mines. His names Ace."

Oh I knew all too well who Ace Merrill was. That guy hangs around with my lame excuse for a brother Eyeball for as long as I can remember. That guy enjoys picking the wings off flies and making my life a misery whenever he can. Well at least my brother's never actually home. Imagine living with Ace!

"Your brothers a real asshole, you know." I told her wondering how she was going to take it. To my surprise she laughed loudly and giggled "Don't know if you've ever met yours. He's way worse."

"Beg to differ." I grin cheekily.

"We'll see about that." And just like that we were friends.

The rest of break time we spent telling each other all the horrible things our brothers have done to us. There was some pretty disturbing tales.

Like the time Ace held a lighter to Jay's lip for three seconds when she was around four.

I managed to top that with the time Eyeball hung me by my hair on the old oak tree in the park, while in temper he threw my text books at me. That was three weeks ago and I still had the bruises to prove it. Ahh, memories.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I walk up the familiar driveway, jumping on the uneven stones, like the true child I am.

Thumping hard on the front door, I wait impatiently for about two second before thumping again, even harder.

"All right, all right!" I heard from the other side of the door and I couldn't help but grin.

A couple of locks were unbolted and the door flew open were Jay stood, with sunglasses perched on her head and an ice lolly in her hand, a heated look on her face but as soon as she realised it was me she grinned and went

"How ya' doin' bitch?"

Rolling my eyes heavenwards I pluck the ice lolly out her hand as I step inside.

"You said that to me yesterday, jackass."

Jay shoved me playfully, while saying, "Whatever."

I take a sharp intake of breath as jay touches my tender and stinging back.

All the bandage had done was stop the blood dripping down my back. Fat lot of use that was seeing as I was already filthy.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Jay asked, picking up that I was in pain immediately and began leading me into the living room for a seat.

"Long story." I grimace.

Jay looked at me carefully and said gently, "Try me."

I told her everything from my burn all the way up to the point where the boys asked me to find Ray Brower's body with them. By the time I was finished the ice lolly had melted all the way down my hand.

For such a chatterbox Jay Merrill is a surprisingly good listener. Once I had finished I inspected her. She was leaning in close and had a distant look in her eyes.

"Holy shit Cat. You've had one hell of a morning." She whispered." She then held out her arms and she gave me a big hug while I was trying hard to stop the tears from spilling. I refused to cry three times in the one day.

Once she had let go I asked her a question that would change her life as well as mine forever.

"You want to come?"

Her eyes opened wide in shock and she suddenly froze.

"Jay? Anyone there?" I ask as I wave a hand in front of her face trying to get her to snap out it.

She then began nodding her head vigorously. "Of course I'm in." Next her familiar smile came back "I couldn't leave you alone with four boys. The ideas to horrible to think of."

"C'mon help me pack." She then turned and looked me up and down.

"You wanna change?"

I looked down too. My tank top was drenched in sweat, covered in dust and dipped at the end with blood. "Yeah."

We went upstairs to her room and while she was packing her stuff I whipped off my manky tank top and put on a black vest top to hide my bandages.

"Mind if I get myself another ice lolly?" I asked as I flicked the juice from my previous one at her.

She gave me an annoyed look and went "Help yourself you pain I the ass!"

I was so happy that Jay was coming. Now that I think about it I don't know how I could have managed four boys on my own. Chris at times was hard and don't even get me started on Eyeball.

Once I had returned Jay had finished packing. She's also changed into a dark blue vest top and blue denim shorts like me.

We could have passed as twins.

Slinging my pack over one shoulder we begin walking to the train tracks.


End file.
